Current facial recognition techniques require large amounts of processing power to compare a subject's face to a target's face. Furthermore, current facial recognition techniques are vulnerable, for example, to changes in lighting and differences in angles and distances between a subject and photographs of targets the subject is being compared to. Further still, current facial recognition techniques require large amounts of data to be stored for each target.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for performing facial recognition. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.